Jules Argent (2019 character)
Julia "Jules" Argent is a junior detective and Chase Devineaux's newest partner. History Initially, she and Inspector Devineaux are Interpol agents assigned to a case to apprehend Carmen Sandiego. In "Becoming Carmen Sandiego: Part I", Devineaux had indicated that this was Argent's second week on the job, which would imply that she was a junior inspector at Interpol. Unlike Devineaux, Argent has a keen eye and is very attentive to detail, something that Devineaux is often jealous of to the point that he ridicules her constantly. After discovering that Carmen didn't just break into an ordinary house but a house full of stole goods taken by V.I.L.E., she came to the conclusion that Carmen might not be a thief who steals for herself but a thief that steals from other thieves, a deduction that the arrogant Devineaux simply wouldn't accept. After Devineaux apprehended Crackle instead of Carmen in Paris, the Interpol detectives returned to Interpol with the V.I.L.E. villain only for him to disappear in the interrogation room when The Cleaners picked him up. Frustrated by the events of the day, Deavineaux bids farewell to the junior detective for the night. Just as he is about to get into his broken car, two strangers knock him out. After realizing there was something else she wanted to say to him, Argent went back to Devineaux's car to find that it hadn't left the garage and that the roll of mints he was eating was scattered across the floor leading to a utility closet where Devineaux was being debriefed by The Chief and that the strangers were A.C.M.E. agents. Impressed by Argent's attention to detail, The Chief initiated Argent with Devineaux into A.C.M.E. to find out more about V.I.L.E., though Devineaux was still more interested in using his new authority to apprehend Carmen than in investigating V.I.L.E. Personality Unlike Devineaux, Argent remains calm and levelheaded even when Devineaux chides her for finding clues that he was too stubborn to investigate. The Chief admires her detective work even when Devineaux doesn't. Argent is very soft-spoken and serious with her work at A.C.M.E. while Chase Devineaux always tells her that she tells "Dull Facts" and "Boring Things" but Miss Argent remains sharp and focused on duty. But, if pushed, she will assert herself to make her case; such as when Devineaux accused her of being silent partners with Carmen, and her raging at him for not factoring in that V.I.L.E. could be involved. Physical description A young woman of 20 odd years of age, Juliar Argent has short cut hair black hair with a blue shine and fair skin. Julia Argent is of mixed-heritage of French and Chinese, having a fair skin tone with freckles on her cheeks and nose bridge. She dresses professionally and has a slender build of a female law enforcement officer with applicable physical activity. Relationships Family * N/A Enemies * V.I.L.E. Allies * Chase Devineaux (Work Partner) * The Chief (Superior) * Carmen Sandiego (situational partner) Trivia * Whereas her 1994 counterpart had black hair, here it's navy blue. Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Category:Female